jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Image Guidelines
Welcome to the Jake and the Never Land Pirates Wiki's Image Guidelines. Please refer to the Guidelines for more information. Introduction This page is meant to inform all users and editors of the Jake and the Never Land Pirates Wiki's image policies, including the rules on photo spamming. The Jake and the Never Land Pirates Wiki administrations asks that you please adhere to these rules as a failure to comply will result in a block and, in more severe cases, a ban. Images Titles When uploading an image, use a name that makes sense. Poorly named files can be mistaken as spam, so please make sure pictures are named clearly and relevantly. Here are examples of correctly-named ones: Jake.jpg Izzy.jpg Cubbyy.gif Bad Examples gdseaiywrtgrsdfgjhe.jpg rb7ohifbdg.jpg gdsij7ewyhuw.jpg When deciding on what to name a screenshot, use the following naming convention: S#e# lowercase description of image goes here.png We like to try to keep this as consistent as possible. For images that are not screenshots, try to name it as appropriately as possible. Do not use nonsensical/non-descriptive names for images. Image information When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Summary:' this is an optional field where one can provide information on the image and the meaning or purpose for it. *'Source:' this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from. For example, the volume/chapter if a manga picture, the episode if an anime screenshot or the sites if you took it from internet. *'Licensing:' please provide the right license for each image. *'Categorization:' after you upload a file, add the categories by the button at the bottom; creating a section for it isn't necessary. If you don't know which category is right for the image, try to use other similar images as a guide. Fan Art The Jake and the Never Land Pirates Wiki Administration asks that you do not add fan art images to article pages. Users can add fan art for their user page only (no exceptions). This includes edited pictures, deviant art pictures and drawings, and unrelated pictures. Also, don't add images with a confidential stamp on them. Quality Decent quality images are preferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images like photographs taken of the image on a television screen. Pictures that contain blurry images are frowned upon and images in which characters are moving quickly are dis-advised. Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images. *Animations showing a single event from the show. *Fanart used with consent of the original maker can be uploaded to the Wiki but first, you must contact an administrator to do so.(Only to be used for profile and blog purposes). *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG this is standard requirement for the wiki and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not up-loadable. Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions, though there is two exceptions (see "Acceptable"). *Very low quality images, such as pictures of a TV instead of a screenshot or blurry images in general. *Duplicates images *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose. *Animations showing more then one event. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. *No adult or suggestive theme images. Category:Community Category:Help